


Captain Flap

by musikat18



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Captain Flap, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, an icon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikat18/pseuds/musikat18
Summary: You find a certain belonging of your vampire boyfriend's. Turns out, it comes in rather handy.





	Captain Flap

You huffed as you rifled through the next drawer of your dresser. Where was that blouse? Your vampup would be going out on a raid tonight, and you wanted to have a nice meal before he left. The least you could do was dress up a little.

You sighed, closing that drawer and moving onto the next one. The one above was dedicated to just your clothes, but this one, you shared with Vascar. His shirts had started to overlap with your blouses, so when you finished searching through (what you had originally thought was) your side, you started looking among his shirts.

You stopped looking, curious, when you found a small plushie of a bat shoved unceremoniously under his pile of shirts.

It was black and criminally soft, though clearly mended in some places. The eyes didn’t match (you decided they might have, once), and there was a poorly-stitched on smile at the mouth. When you smelled it a little closer (somewhat hesitantly, you loved your vampup but he wasn’t always the cleanest), it smelled like Vascar.

You were turning it over in your hands, wondering if you’d accidentally stumbled upon a birthday present, when you heard the unusually high-pitched cry.

“WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!”

You jumped at the voice, surprised to see Vascar standing in the doorway of your car, looking at you like a deer in the headlights. You’d heard him growl and grumble and every other possible noise, but you’d never heard him squeal before.

“I…found this in the dresser. I was looking for a blouse. Are…you okay?”

He seemed to snap out of it fairly quickly and stalked over to you, “Yes, I’m fine. Just…put that away. You weren’t supposed to see that.”

This was odd behavior, even for him. 

“I’m sorry. Did I ruin a surprise? I can pretend I didn’t see it.”

“Why would I ever give away Captain Flap????”

The look on his face told you he instantly regretted saying that, so you did your best to bite your lip and not giggle as you repeated, “Captain Flap? He has a name?” 

Vascar flushed and pouted and turned away a little, so you softened, “Hey, it’s cute. There’s nothing to be embarrassed of.”

You reached out to take his closer hand, and he sighed a little as he relented at your smile and kind eyes. He could never stay mad at you, even fake-mad.

“Tell no one,” he grumbled. “Dinner?”

“Yes, please, handsome,” you squeezed his hand, trying to butter him back up as Captain Flap was discarded onto the dresser for the moment.

-

Vascar dragged his feet as he made his way back to your car. You had promised to wait up for him, and he was starting to regret letting you. It was much later than he’d anticipated, you’d be so tired, and he felt guilty taking the extra time to clean up, knowing you’d only be up longer for him….

“Darlin’, I’m sorry it took so long, I was-”

Vascar’s breath caught a little, and a smile spread wide across his lips at the sight of you.

You had (as he had suspected you might) fallen asleep, curled up on the bed in an angelic, white night shift, suiting you perfectly in his eyes. Snuggled in your arms was Captain Flap, your nose buried in his back as you inhaled the scent of your vampire boyfriend.

Vascar stripped down to more comfortable layers and curled around you, gently moving Captain Flap so the both of you could cuddle him.

“Thank you for doing the duty of protecting my angel while I was away, Captain,” Vascar muttered, kissing your hair. “Your return to service is much appreciated.”


End file.
